Chocolate Rain
by Tucker's Mayflower
Summary: Cotton candy and chocolate rain. How does it get any better than this?


_Hello, Equestria! Happy Wacky One-Shot Wednesday! I've had this story sitting around for way too long; let's get to posting it, shall we? :) Enjoy the show!  
_

**Disclaimers are magic!  
**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, including all related locations and characters (c) the great and powerful Lauren Faust  
All generations of My Little Pony (c) I'm gonna say Hasbro

* * *

_"Choco-late RA~IN! Da-da-da-da-duh, chocolate ra~in! Dunno the rest'a the words, but chocolate ra~in!"_

_Sweet, sweet chocolate rain! Could it get any better? I mean, water rain's just gross, right? It makes everything all wet and cold, people are sad 'cause there's no sun to go outside and play, and I mean, who WANTS that, am I right?_

_CHOCOLATE rain, on the other hand, is perfect. I mean, if you go outside and open your mouth, you get free chocolate syrup! What's better than that?_

_Oh, wait. I know what's better than that. CLOUDS OF COTTON CANDY!_

n w n

Pinkie Pie bounced through the chocolate-sloshed streets of Ponyville, whistling one of her numerous songs as she pranced closer and closer to her destination. It was another perfect, beautiful day in her favorite place in the whole world. The sky was lit up with rainbows, and the entire world was bright and colorful.

Just the way she liked it.

She looked up and waved to the ponies up above, watering colorful flowers in their window-boxes. She couldn't wait until the farmer's market came around; it always filled the square with the delicious smell of newly-bucked apples, freshly-cut oats, and LOTS of flowers!

She paused to watch the Appaloosian dancers that were in town. "Nice going, guys, but you need to be a little lighter on those hooves! Come on, you look like a herd of buffalo right now!"

Heh. _Buffalo. I'm so clever._

A pair of ponies were building a house of cards, and poor Pinkie couldn't quiet her mischievous spirit. She pranced over and bucked the base, knocking the whole thing down on those poor ponies. "Look, fifty-two pick-up!" she giggled before going on her way. "Don't worry, I'll come back later! Promise!"

The ponies, angry as they were, couldn't do or say much - she was Pinkie Pie, nobody messed with her.

The walkways below her feet slowly shifted from purple to pink, meaning she was fast approaching her destination. However, there was also a few rainclouds overhead, as her twitchy tail forewarned. With her pinkie sense at the ready, the rosy mare easily bounced between the falling pies, even managing to catch one and swallow it whole. _Mmm, appleberry! My favorite!_

Her bounding stopped, however, when she passed by the bakery, wondering if she should stop in for a bite.

_Duh, cupcakes! Of course I should! _Changing course for just a moment, Pinkie bounced up to Sugarcube Corner, then took a bite out of the freshly-baked bakery. Every day, the pony hangout was re-baked, and every day, it got more and more delicious!

Pinkie Pie was on a mission, though. She had people to see, places to go, cotton candy clouds to ride. After a few bites of cupcake (and breaking off a large, sugary chunk for Gummy), she turned back around and resumed her journey.

Said trip finally ended at the center of Ponyville. The town square was completely flattened into a huge field of rolling pink plains, with all of the houses up on rock fractures left behind from the chaos wave. A herd of flying pigs soared over Pinkie's head as she bounced up the invisible stairs to her new home-sweet-home:

It was a throne, grand and oversized, even trumping the most regal of decorations in Celestia's castle. Constructed entirely out of cotton-candy (with sparkling rock candy as the details, of course), this throne was the best seat in all of Ponyville. It could fly, it made chocolate rain, it was delicious..._And it's all mine!_

Pinkie plopped into her cozy chair, nuzzling her snout into the sweet, sugary mess of candy. If anyone thought she smelled like cotton candy before, this only made it worse. Not that it mattered much - he liked the smell, said it matches her mane so well.

_Speaking of him. _"Hey! Sweet-tart!" Her bright blue eyes scoured the clouds, under the ground tiles, inside of puddles; anywhere he usually liked to hide. "Come on, where are you hidin'? Ollie-ollie-oxen-free!"

"Pinkie Pie, really? You're not even trying, darling!"

Pursing her lips, Pinkie Pie glanced over the area once more, trying to deduce his hiding place. She used to think she was the best hide-and-seek player in Equestria, but he trumped her by a long-shot. "Come on, you're too good at this game!" she giggled. "Come on out, I missed you!"

She bucked open a mailbox, then jumped back with a giggle when he burst out to surprise her. "Alright, fine, ruin all of the fun, why don't you?"

"Don't spook me like that!" she laughed.

"Why not, hmm?" He hopped into the air above her and began tickling her into submission. "Come now, Pinkie, it's too much fun to mess with you! You know that!"

"Come on, sweet-tart, stop it!" Tears rolled from her bright blue eyes as her body was racked with tickle. Having had his fun, he stopped and let her get back to her feet. "Alright, I'm here. What's the surprise? Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

He laughed at the sight of his pony princess bouncing with excitement. "You sure you want it?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!"

"You REALLY sure?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!"

"I don't think you're sure!"

"I WANT THE PRESENT!" Pinkie cried, rolling on the floor.

"Alright, fine, fine!" With a laugh, he picked Pinkie up, dropping her down on her beloved throne. With a wave of his hands, he summoned a shiny red cloth, and with a wave of the shiny red cloth, he created a tiara. It was a bright, shimmery gold, with three balloons as its centergems - just like her cutie mark, the symbol of her love for parties.

"You ARE the princess. I thought you deserved a crown. 'Bout time the right Element of Harmony gets to wear it, wouldn't you say?"

Pinkie was too entranced by the sparkling gold of the jeweled piece. "Oh, my gosh, it's so pretty!"

He put it on her, fitting it snugly in her nest of curly mane.

"Not as pretty as you."

Once Pinkie was situated with her new decor, it was time to turn to business. "Anyway, I need your help with something, Pinkie. I'm redecorating Canterlot today. Any ideas?"

"Uhm..." Pinkie paced in a small circle, mind racing on a rampant train of thought. "Okay, unicorns, so, uh...we need something magic, right? Yeah, magical things! And what makes things look magical? Sparkling! So we have to make the whole place look sparkly! What if we made it out of glass? Or ice? Ooh, ooh! Or we could cover the WHOLE city in glitter! Yeah, glitter, and then we move the moon REALLY close so it always glitters, or-"

Yellow eyes met blue as they both arrived at the perfect idea.

"Giant disco ball."

"Pinkie, my dear, you are eternally flawless," he giggled, nuzzling his snout into her mane. (He couldn't escape that smell of cotton candy. Who doesn't adore that smell?)

"I try," she shrugged with a giggly blush.

He playfully licked her cheek, then took off into the skies. "I'll be back later, cupcake! Keep an eye on Ponyville for me while I'm gone, okay?"

"Okey-dokey, loki!"

Once her beloved draconequus was out of eyesight, Pinkie Pie adjusted her crown, then grabbed a glass to capture her chocolate rain, and floated into the skies, looking down at the world of chaos and destruction below her.

_Cotton candy and chocolate rain. How does it get any better than this?_

* * *

_Yeah, probably should've posted this before Fluttercord became a thing, but buck you guys, I do what I want. XD Regardless, thanks for reading, guys! Hope you all enjoyed! :)  
_

_________****__§ Tucker's Mayflower, signing off! §_


End file.
